


Cat's Birthday Drabblethon drabbles

by marginaliana



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cat's Birthday Drabblethon, Drabble Collection, Other, fest fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of drabbles from multiple years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2005: Padma Patil/Theodore Nott, post-war

for sihaya_

"Take that, Granger," murmured Padma, twisting her wand to dissipate the last of the dark energy swirling up from Nott's left arm.

He slid his hand wonderingly over the now-unmarked skin.

"Our lord will be pleased, my love. You have shown your superiority to that annoying bookworm yet again – this is powerful magic."

Her soft lips soon followed his calloused palm.

"Are you ready to commit to our lord, Theo? Not just for my sake."

"I am. He shows us real power."

"To Lord Potter, then."

"Lord Potter," Nott echoed as a thin lightning bolt appeared against his pale skin.


	2. 2006: Snape has an excessive affinity for flamingos

for sevs_girl72

 

"I have to do _what_ to defeat Voldemort?!?" asked Harry incredulously.

"The flamingo animagus is your destiny, Potter," said Snape, his voice full of strange excitement, "though I don't expect you to appreciate the honor. You'll hide among the colony, performing the traditional courtship displays. I'll teach them all to you, of course – the wing-salute, the head-flag, the twist-preen. Then, when he comes to harvest the eggs for the potion, you strike!"

"How, exactly?"

"Ah," said Snape, raising a knowing eyebrow. "A subtle beast, the flamingo. You'll know, when the time comes. I suspect your coloring may do him in."


	3. 2007: It's hard to be a hat, because a Hat's the only hat who knows where you're at

for jedilora

What Rowena had wanted when she proposed it was a friend – someone to talk to, someone like the four of them combined, who liked jazz and Plato and who could take a joke.

Now it was finally happening. She cast the animating spell.

"Hello, my dear," said the hat, inclining its tip rakishly at her.

"Hello, my friend."

The tear in the hat's brim stretched into a delighted grin and softly sang, "Oh, it's hard to be a hat, doo-wop. 'Cause a hat's the only hat who knows where you're at, doo-wop."

For the first time in months, Rowena smiled.


	4. 2009: Neville, Felix Felicis

for jetamors

All That Glitters

As soon as the first sip hits his tongue, Neville knows he has to have more of it. He feels... good. Confident. Brilliant, really. The potion starts to work immediately, a warm, golden tingle feathering through his veins.

He hadn't any real goal in taking the stuff, other than experiencing it, but now he feels his mind turn towards getting more. The magical luck follows, and almost without conscious thought he pulls the vial away from his mouth, rationing it. A moment later he's walking towards Slughorn's office, thinking words like _secrets_, like _blackmail_.

Inside the vial, the potion glitters.


End file.
